1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server device and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium storing a game program.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are game systems that allow players to exchange messages by allowing the players to select fixed messages from a message list and then displaying the selected fixed messages on a message board (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-149671).
Such systems allow players to easily and rapidly exchange messages by allowing the players to select fixed messages from a message list. However, because the fixed messages included in the message list remain the same, the exchange of messages possibly becomes monotonous and communication between players possibly becomes stagnant.